


the exigencies of shape

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Sorcerer to the Crown - Zen Cho
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, Spoilers, implicit spoilers for 'the true queen', intended to be set a number of years before canon, the author is being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: Rollo (with Poggs) muses on certain differences dictated by bodily forms.





	the exigencies of shape

Rollo leaned over Damerell to look at him, feeling entirely in charity with the mortal world, mortals in general, and Poggs in particular. Poggs opened one eye, then rolled onto his back and wrapped an arm around Rollo's waist.

"I thought I felt you looking at me," Poggs said, not unkindly. "What is it?"

"I was thinking," Rollo said, stroking his fingers against Poggs's chest hair. Fingers were a very nice mortal aspect, especially for fiddly tasks like tying a cravat, which admittedly dragons rarely needed to do unless they were shaped like humans - and so was chest hair, for that matter. "I quite like this sort of thing, and I was wondering if it would be different from as a dragon, you know."

"I'm hardly capable of buggering a dragon," Poggs said. "Nor the other way round, for that matter." He was smiling, as if the thought amused him greatly. "Though I shouldn't doubt there are a few men of my acquaintance who would entertain the idea."

"But I shan't like it except for if it were you," Rollo told him. Only the other week there had been that fellow at Culpepper's party, who had been quite explicit about what he wanted to do with Rollo - though Rollo wasn't interested, as Poggs, who was a much more pleasant chap all around, was already quite satisfactory in that department! "And besides, it requires flying."

Poggs settled his other hand over Rollo's, on his chest. "Does it now."

"Well, you don't have to, I suppose, but that's the done thing, showing off." Rollo considered this. "Although the relations are keen on commentary, during."

Poggs laughed. "I can credit it," he said. "Do they rate your performance, or the other fellow's?"

"Oh, no," Rollo said, "I couldn't subject a chap I loved to that."

"So, is it so different, on a bed as a mortal or on the ground as a dragon?"

"Don't know," Rollo said. "Haven't tried both yet. Like I said."

"I see," Poggs said, but he looked quite serious, and he stroked the back of Rollo's palm with his thumb. "Well," he said finally. "I am sure that your commentary on our performance is sufficient for my needs. But should you require flying, I imagine van Vliet's might add the necessary spark - out of the city."

"I shouldn't think I require the flying from you," Rollo said. He lay down again, pressing into the warmth of Poggs's side. "It's quite nice as it is."

"So it is," Poggs said, and let Rollo go back to holding him.


End file.
